Never Gonna Be Alone: A Ronks Songfic
by LunaElvenBaggins
Summary: A one-shot of Remus and Tonks, set to the song Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback.


_Time, is going by, so much faster than I _  
_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you_

Remus sighed as he stared up at the ceiling; watching the fan blades laze by, half hoping they'd just fall and kill him.  
He had just declined the girl of his dreams, Nymphadora Tonks, and she had left in a crying hurry, not stopping to allow Remus to make it right again.  
The echo of the door slamming rang in Remus's ears, mixed with the heart wrenching sounds of her sobbing; her heartbreak painted onto the backs of his eyelids. The love in her eyes shattering at his soft, sullen words was almost tangible, and Remus was almost sure he could hear his own heart cracking in half along with hers.

He was a werewolf, a sorry excuse for a wizard. Plus, he was far too old for her. Staying away was the best thing for them both, as he had said lightly, trying in vain to not hurt her.

But then, why did it hurt so much?

Regret welled up in Remus's heart, while frustrated tears welled up in his eyes. He wiped them away angrily; there was nothing he could do now.

Or was there?

_Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside _  
_So I'm starting to regret not spending all of it to you _  
_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

Remus sat up suddenly.

No.

He wasn't going to leave her like this. She loved him; it was clear, no matter how he tried to deny it. And he loved her. It was the truth, and it dawned upon him like cold water pouring over his head. He loved her, and nothing should stand in the way of that.

There was no way he could hurt her like that, and he cursed his stupidity as he shrugged on his jacket and rushed outside, not even bothering with any magic as he ran to her house; not caring that he left the door open, had forgotten socks in his shoes. For all he cared, someone could come and rob his house, all he needed was Tonks.

The rain poured and poured, by the time he got there, he was a soaked, muddied mess. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was fixing what he had broken.

He practically bulldozed the door down to find a sobbing Tonks collapsed onto the floor, her bubblegum pink hair askew, sticking to her face along her tear trails. It hurt Remus to think he did this to her; the one he loved more than anything, and yet he had caused this.

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_  
_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_  
_You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you till the hurt is gone_

He wrapped her in his arms, letting her sobs rock his body and disturb something deep in his heart.  
"Tonks?" She looked up, her face puffed and tear stained, but Remus couldn't think of a time when she didn't look beautiful, even now.

"Tonks, I should have said this a long time ago. I am in love with you, and no amount of denying it can change that. I'm here now, and I promise I will be from now on, if you'll have me." He grinned apologetically.  
Tonks wiped the tears from her eyes and buried her head in his chest, listening to his pounding heart, not caring about his cold, wet shirt on her cheek.  
"I love you too, Remus. Just...just don't leave me." His heart constricted and he tightened the hug, suddenly aware of how close their bodies were.  
"Never."

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands_  
_'Cause forever I believe_  
_That there's nothing I could need but you_  
_So if I haven't yet, I've got to let you know_

"You're not a monster, Remus. You're the most human person I know." Her muffled voice resonated in his chest.  
After years of being called and finally accepting that he was a monster, having the love of his life tell him otherwise seemed almost too good to be true.  
"Show me then. Show me that I'm not a monster." Remus's voice was hoarse. She couldn't mean it; almost no one in his life ever had.

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_  
_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_  
_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on_  
_We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone_

Suddenly, her lips were on his; her fingers entwined in his wet hair. Remus deepened the kiss, to which Tonks responded enthusiastically without a moment's hesitation, setting his heart pounding harder.

"We can do this, Remus." She said once their lips had parted.  
Remus looked into her big beautiful eyes and knew at once that they could; that for once he didn't have to be scared of hurting her because they were in it together.

_Oh you've got to live every single day _  
_Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_  
_Don't let it slip away, could be our only one_  
_You know it's just begun, every single day _  
_May be our only one, what if tomorrow never comes? _  
_Tomorrow never comes_

Remus kept her there in his embrace, not the least bit worried about his soaked, heavy clothes. This moment wasn't one to miss.  
He had fallen for Tonks, not the least bit expectant of being caught, and yet here she was, in his arms.  
Even if he died tonight, he'd die a happy man. Not a pathetic monster like he had always thought, because someone believed he was more than that.

_Time is going by so much faster than I _  
_And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you_  
_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on _  
_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_  
_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on_  
_We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone_

If Remus regretted one thing, it was merely that he hadn't done this sooner; he could've saved her from the pain, and he told her as such, his voice stricken with emotion.

"Remus, we're together now, and to me, that's all that matters. We're together, and there's no amount of hurt I wouldn't go through for you." Her voice was soft and her eyes grew wide as Remus bent for another kiss.

_I'm gonna be there always _  
_I won't be missing a word all day_  
_I'm gonna be there always_  
_I won't be missing a word all day_

"I promise to never leave your side." Tonks smiled, her hand stroking Remus's cheek.  
Nothing could've been more perfect, Remus thought, than that perfect truth.  
Neither one of them would ever have to go through something alone, and to Remus, that meant more than the world.


End file.
